Dragon tank (Generals 1)
Can clear garrisoned buildings |structure= }} The Dragon Tank is a specialized flamethrower tank that was used by the Chinese during the war against the GLA. Overview Armed with a flamethrower, the Dragon Tank is most effective against soft targets (i.e. infantry), scorching them instantly, and can also be used to quickly clear garrisoned buildings. In addition, it is also quite effective against light vehicles and highly effective against buildings. The Dragon Tank can also spray flames back and forth in a 180 degree arc, making it an effective area denial weapon, albeit with a relatively short range. While doing so, it cannot fire normally upon approaching enemies. Nevertheless, the wall, once fully formed, is a daunting and deadly barrier to infantry and light vehicles alike. The wall can also be used to destroy multiple structures at a time. Upgrades Abilities Strategy Tactics The Dragon Tank excels at eliminating infantry whether in the open or garrisoned in buildings. The Fire Wall ability can render areas impassable to enemy infantry, and is especially useful for screening a position against Terrorist attacks. Due to fireproof armor, Dragon Tanks are immune to the flames of friendly (and rogue) Dragon Tanks. They are also deadly against buildings, especially when upgraded with Black Napalm. Use the fire wall ability to burn structures down faster than regular attacks. Used in conjunction with other tanks, such as the Battlemaster or Gatling Tank, it can create an impassable roadblock to enemy tanks and infantry. Several groups can establish a perimeter for other units to move in, sweeping across the map and cornering the enemy in their own base. PAY ATTENTION to your ground units and buildings nearby as the wall of fire will burn everything on its path. The fire wall also require a short time before maximum damage is achieved. Counters The Dragon Tank is surprisingly resilient against missiles from infantry-carried launchers, but otherwise was quite thinly armored, and lacks any anti-air protection. Their short range also makes means that Dragon tanks crews will take significant casualties in any battle. Against regular tanks it is next to useless unless used in large numbers. It also causes terrorists to detonate their bombs when hit by it, and coupled with its low range, the terrorist's bomb may damage itself and nearby friendly units. making them not effective for attacking hordes of charging terrorists. Assessment Pros *Probably the best anti-infantry unit in game *Somewhat high armor and attack power *Reasonably fast *Burns most infantry very quickly *Can easily clear garrisoned structures and burn down most structures *Firewall makes the Dragon Tank an effective area denial unit *Immune to their own fire, including from enemies' Dragon Tanks *Attack does splash damage Cons *Weak against tanks unless used in large numbers *Vulnerable to fire from MiGs and Inferno Cannons *Vulnerable to missile-armed infantry, despite being resistant against missile-infantry rockets *Helpless against aircraft *Short-ranged attack *May cause friendly fire due to the large area of effect *Deals low damage to vehicles, especially heavier ones *Using Firewall leaves the tank vulnerable, especially against artillery * Causes terrorists to detonate their bombs when killed. ** Unless already set up a Firewall, cannot kill Terrorists before they reach the unit. ** Firewall cannot kill Combat Cycles ridden by Terrorists before they reach the unit. Selected Quotes Gallery PrototypeDragonTank.jpg|Concept art Gen1_BlackNapalm_Ingame.png|Dragon tank using Fire Wall with black napalm Videos File:C%26C_Generals_—_Dragon_Tank_Audio|Dragon tank quotes Trivia *The Fire Wall ability's cameo portrays the Dragon Tank creating a circle of fire, but in-game, the ability produces an arc of flames instead. This might be an oversight from the developers. *The Dragon tank is the PLA's equivalent of the Brotherhood of Nod's Flame Tanks, albeit with a single turreted thrower (in the mod Shockwave, General Leang's Dragon Tanks resemble the Tiberian Dawn Flame Tanks, save for a rotating turret and three fuel tanks instead of two). * In the mod Shockwave, the Dragon Tank is replaced in General Tao's arsenal with the R.A.D. Tank, which fires radiation instead of flames, essentially filling the garrison-clearing function at the cost of being ineffective against structures. Category:Tanks Category:Generals 1 vehicles